Source Code
by emeralddusk
Summary: Justin carries an affair with a girl during his returns to a train explosion, despite the orders of his recruiters.


Wizards of Waverly Place

Source Code

_It was an ordinary day in Waverly Place, and the Russos were going about their days as usual, well, as usual as they had been since the events of "Magic is Might!". They were sitting in their loft, sipping coffee, watching T.V, and for those intellectual enough, doing both. Little did they know that things were about to occur that would lead to events that would lead to other event(s) that would change their lives, forever!_

The Russos were sitting in their loft, watching T.V, looking rather serious. Theresa then walked in, and stopped. "What are you guys doing?" She asked frantically.

"Watching T.V, and I don't want to be rude, but you're kind of interrupting." Said Jerry.

"Dad you should have let me answer, I would've meant to be rude!" Yelled Alex.

"Why does it matter what we're doing?" Asked Max.

"Well, we have to leave in ten minutes to catch the train to Philidelphia, remember?" Asked Theresa. The family sat there, and stared at her.

The man on the T.V could be heard over the silence. "Please give a big, and juicy welcome, to our next contestant." Said the man, Tappy Tibbons.

"We're going to Philidelphia to visit Aunt Martha, I remembered." Said Justin.

"Well why didn't you say something?" Asked Theresa.

"Sorry mom, I got wrapped up in all the juicyness." Said Justin.

"Ah, why do we have to visit her?" Whined Alex.

"Because, if we don't visit her she'll stop associating with us." Stated Theresa.

"Why do we need her to associate with us? We hate her." Said Jerry.

"Are we running low on stamps?" Asked Max.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed Alex, loudly.

"Guys, don't make fun of her, she's mom's siste..." Started Justin.

"Ha ha, that's not funny." Said Theresa. "Come on, we have to get to the train station."

"What, but we'll miss the juice." Said Jerry.

"Then record it." Said Theresa.

"I have em' all recorded, it's just juicier live." Said Jerry.

"I'll get the bags." Said Justin. "Who wants to help?"

"We'll find the car." Said Max as he and Alex got up and left.

"I'll go help em'." Said Jerry as he left too.

"Ah s***." Said Theresa as she and Justin got all the bags.

At the train station, the Russos had just gotten to the ticket box. "Uh, hi, Russos." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I remember you freaks, another underwater train to London?" Asked the man sharply. He had seemed to age a lot in the past two months, probably from stress.

"No, this time we're taking a train to Philidelphia." Said Theresa. "We're visiting my sister."

"Why, running low on postage stamps?" Asked the man sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed everybody, except Justin.

"Just make with the tickets, pops." Said Justin.

"Ha, don't call me pops, I'm only twenty-seven years old." Said the man, who had grey hair, wrinkles all over his face, and hair in his ears.

"Pardon me your majesty." Said Justin.

"Uh, five tickets, that'll be two fifty." Said the man.

"Wow, that's pretty cheap." Said Max.

"Not really, considering what it comes with." Said the man.

"Makes sense to me." Said Alex. "Come on, before the train leaves."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, bwa ha ha!" Laughed the man.

On the train, the Russos were sitting in their seats, but there was something amis. "Does something seem amis to you guys?" Asked Justin.

"Shh, I got the juice on my Cloud." Said Jerry as he watched Tappy on his Google Cloud.

"Ya Cloud." Said Theresa.

"No, doesn't something seem, off, like, not right?" Asked Justin.

"Things never seem right with us." Said Alex.

"Ya, if they did seem right, them they still wouldn't, because of them never being right." Said Max.

"Duh Justin." Said Jerry.

It was then that some strange people walked up to the Russos. "Excuse me, I must know your names, in the next three minutes." Said the man.

"Oh, we're the Russos, this is Justin." Said Jerry.

"Thank you, please take these cards, and pin them to your shirts." Said the woman.

"Looks like I picked a good day to wear a shirt." Said Alex.

"You certainly did." Said the woman.

"Well, see you on the other side." Said the man, not the first man to talk, there was another man.

Justin did the Jedi hand thing. "See ya."

"Ha, don't mess with that!" Yelled the woman. There was only one woman. The three left.

"Those guys were weird." Said Theresa.

"So you're not going to put on the cards?" Asked Justin.

"What are you crazy?" Asked Max.

"You don't mess with the cards." Said Alex.

"So, what do we do when we get to your sister's house?" Asked Jerry.

"Well, we get there, unpack our things, go out and do her errands, and get back the hour before we go home." Said Theresa.

"Right, just making sure we were doing the usual." Said Jerry.

"What would you expect?" Asked Justin.

"Ha, I love her, she's like my twin, she's only ten months older than me." Said Theresa. "But we go in, get the stamps, and get out."

"Then why don't we leave after we go out for the errands?" Asked Alex.

"Duh, she gives us more stamps before we leave." Said Max.

"Oh ya." Said Alex.

"Ha, look, there's another train passing." Said Jerry. "You can see other people going to visit their annoying sisters."

"How fast do you think that train's going?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, about, eighty miles an hour." Said Alex.

"Then we see that train, combined with our train's speed, passing at about one-hundred and sixty miles an hou..." Started Justin.

"Juice, juice, juice!" Chanted Jerry.

"Ya Cloud." Said Alex and Max.

Justin turned his attention to a girl sitting in the seat across from his. She had dark brown hair, a pale complexion, and was about his height. "Wow, she's beautiful." Whispered Justin.

"Gay." Said Alex.

"Attention passengers..." Started the conductor. "Our not stopped ride to Philidelphia will be making a breif stop in Albany, so please stay on until you respected..." Started the conductor.

There was a loud rumbling. "What was that?" Asked Alex.

"What was wha..." Started Jerry.

The train then exploded. "Ah!" Yelled the family.

Everything went black, then they awoke, in a futuristic looking lab. There were flashing lights, lots of metal machines, and some computers. "Hu, where are we?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is the train exploding." Said Jerry.

"Maybe this is stupid people heaven." Said Max.

"Oh, there's so much I didn't do, like, eh, too many things to list." Said Theresa.

"Wait a minute, we're still alive, if we were dead we'd have no bodily functions." Said Justin.

"Ya, and my head hurts like hell from that train exploding." Said Max.

"And I'm still wanting for juice!" Yelled Jerry.

"And thinking of that girl gets me..." Started Justin. The whole family stared. "Nevermind."

"So, if we're not in heaven, then where are we?" Asked Alex.

"No, you're not in heaven." Said a voice.

"Ya, we already got that." Said Theresa. "Wait, who said that?"

"So, if we're not in heaven, then where are we?" Asked Justin.

"You're in our headquarters, it was worth the trip." Said a woman as she walked out. She was the woman from the train.

"Ha, you're the woman from the train." Said Max.

"Ya, and I'm the man from the train." Said the first person who talked as he walked out. He was the man from the train.

"And I'm the other man from the train." Said that guy.

"I don't remember him too well." Said Alex.

"Whoa, hold on, where exactly are we, how did we get here, and why aren't we dead?" Asked Justin.

"You ask a lot of questions, and they will all be answered, but in the order that I choose." Said the first man.

"Whoa, what gives you the authority to choose that?" Asked Theresa.

"Well I'm the first man, and I joined before all of these guys." Said the man.

"Ha, why aren't there any doors or windows in this place?" Asked Alex.

"Well, this is an extremely secretive organization, so we have to make sure nobody finds our headquarters." Said the woman. "This place is hidden, deep in the halls of the Sofa Kingdom."

"Sofa Kingdom?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, ah f***!" Yelled the second man.

"Okay, enough of this bull s***." Said Justin. "What is going on?"

"Well, you are here, because you have been selected." Said the woman.

"Why would you select us?" Asked Alex.

"Why in hell would you select us?" Asked Max frantically.

"Because, the most unlikely people in the world, you people, are the last people that they will expect to help us." Said the man.

"I see." Said Jerry. "Wait, who are "they"?" He asked.

"Oh, we can't tell you about "them." Said the woman.

"Oh." Said Jerry.

"Selected for what?" Asked Justin.

"You see, we work to stop things, like that train explosion from happening, we weren't sure, but we were quite assured that if we couldn't stop it the first time, that we would have no hopes of doing it on our own, so we needed you." Said the man.

"I see, wait, how can we help you, the train's already exploded, shouldn't we be dead?" Asked Justin.

"No, people like us, when we happen to die, we just return to the place where we came from, or here, here." Said the woman.

"What do you mean people like us?" Asked Jerry.

"People wearing the cards." Said the woman.

"Oh." Said the group.

"You see, this is an organization, very secret, we are in the year twenty thirteen, and it consists of just us three, there used to be more, but now with all the new machines, we only need three." Said the man.

"Whoa, twenty thirteen?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, we sure hope things stop exploding before now, cause we don't think it'll work after this year." Said the woman.

"So, two years in the future, do you still have..." Started Jerry.

"Ladies and gentle men, please give a big, and juicy welcome, to the Russo family!" Said the man.

"Woo!" Yelled the group.

"We'd love to help you, but I don't know how." Said Justin.

"You see, we have the technology, and we intend to go back in time, and stop that train from exploding, by finding that bomb, and that, Justin, is your job." Said the second man.

"What, why Justin?" Asked Alex.

"Cause he's the only one who's name we knew." Said the woman.

"Ah." Said Alex.

"Justin, you will go back in time, and get that bomb, and stop that train from exploding, by simply uttering, the source code." Said the man.

"What's the source code?" Asked Jerry.

"Well, we can't tell you what the source code is, but the source code is a phrase, and when uttered, it will send you back in time to the designated moment we choose, where you will find the elusive bomb." Said the man.

"Wait, if these cards saved our lives, why didn't you just give cards to everyone on the train?" Asked Justin.

"Cause, you know what it would mean to expose our place to that many people, this place would be destroyed in a matter of minutes." Said the man.

"And Justin, if you fail, you will have the card, so you will just return here, and then go back." Said the second man.

"Okay, so I have to find the bomb, and stop it from blowing up the train?" Asked Justin.

"Yes, but this bomb, this particular bomb, is highly stealthfully placed, it will require all of your determination to find it, it will not be easy." Said the man.

"Okay, I think I can do it." Said Justin.

"I doubt it." Said Max.

"Justin, take this card, it contains the source code on it." Said the man as he handed Justin the paper.

"Okay." Said Justin, taking the paper.

"Always be mindful of your mission, but we won't know, this screen only shows us the first car, we don't know, but we're sure there is a trail to the bomb that leads through there." Said the man.

"Okay, but before I go, I never learned your names." Said Justin.

"I'm John, she's Claire, and he's Simon." Said the first man.

"Ha, what about us, won't we die again?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, but you'll just come back here, with your cards, you'll be the only ones who know that this has happened before, cause we cannot go." Said Claire.

"I see." Said Jerry.

"Yes, but you must be sure, not to help Justin in anyway." Said Simon.

"Don't worry about that." Said Max.

"Justin, simply say the source code, and return to the train, good luck." Said John.

"Okay." Said Justin as he opened the card, the source code was written inside. He read it. "Mother f***." Said Justin. There was a warp, and the family dissapeared.

They reappeared on the train. "Uh, bla!" Yelled Justin as he threw up.

At the Sofa Kingdom, the three were watching the first car, that the Russos weren't in, but they could hear in the car that they were in. "First timers." Joked John.

Justin got up from his seat. "Okay, it's searching time." He said.

"Loser." Said Jerry with his Cloud.

"Ya Cloud." Said the family.

Justin walked around the car, and checked the overhead compartments. "Ha, what are you doing?" Asked a man as he walked up to him. He was a stuard.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Asked Justin.

The man got nervous. "Carry on." Said the man as he walked off.

Justin ripped through bags, threw people's stuff out. "Ah, dammit!" He yelled. As he walked on, he came across that girl, the one who caught his eye from the first occurence. He turned from the luggage, pulled up the collar of his shirt, and walked over to her. "Excuse me." He said.

"Hu?" Said the girl.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you." Said Justin.

"Well." Said the girl as she put down her book and looked at him. "You're pretty noticable yourself." She said. They looked eye to eye. "I can't help but feel that we've met before."

"Maybe we have." Said Justin as he sat down by her. "I'm Justin Russo."

She sat in wonder for a moment. "-I'm Robyn Delahunt, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here, so what're you doing on a train to Philidelphia?" Asked Justin.

"Oh, I'm not going to Philidelphia, there's going to be a stop over in Albany, that's where my parents are, I was just here looking at some colleges." Said Robyn.

"And?" Asked Justin.

"They all sucked." Said Robyn.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"So, what're you doing on this train?" Asked Robyn.

"Oh, I couldn't tell you if I knew, which I do, too well." Said Justin.

"I like when a man knows exactly what he's doing." Said Robyn. "Am I wasting your time, you seem like someone who would have some place to be."

"Oh, I do, but how important could that be?" Asked Justin. There was a moment. "S***! Ya I'd better go." Said Justin.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you." Said Robyn. "I hope we'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will, see ya." Said Justin as he got up and left.

"By." Said Robyn as she sat back. "Hu."

"Okay, the train had been going for ten minutes before it exploded, so I still have, about four minutes befor..." Started Jusitn.

"Attention passengers..." Started the conductor.

"Oh s***!" Yelled Justin. "Uh, I can find it, no, no, no!" He yelled as he threw luggage out of the overhead compartments. "Where is it!" He yelled.

There was a loud rumbling. "Did you feel that?" Asked Max.

"Oh Justin." Said Theresa.

"Come on, ah!" Yelled Justin as the explosion came near him. He tried to jump out the window, but the wall shot and hit him.

"Ah!" Yelled the family. The explosion went through the whole train, taking all the seats, people and Clouds with it. Not ipads though, it wasn't that strong.

The Russos fell into the headquarters at the Sofa Kingdom. "Uh, my head." Said Jerry as he rubbed his head.

"Ya, train explosions will make your head throb." Said John.

"No, it was mostly from falling on the floor." Said Alex.

"Ya, we need to get a mat in here, na." Said Claire.

"I couldn't secure the bomb, but I was close." Said Justin.

"Oh shut up, no you weren't." Said Alex.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go back more than ten minutes before the bomb exploded?" Asked Max.

"Ya, but for some reason we can only return ten minutes before the explosion, it's just how it works." Said Simon.

"Oh Simon." Said Claire.

"No, okay, I am going to do this, and I don't need help from any of you!" Yelled Justin.

"That's the attitude!" Said John. "Just say the source code when you're ready."

"Okay." Said Justin. There was a pause. "I'm ready! I can't remember the source code." Alex slapped him in the back of the head. "Ah, mother f***!" Yelled Justin. The group was transported.

"Freaks." Said Simon.

On the train, Justin was sitting in his seat, thinking hard. "Oh!" He yelled as he remembered the bomb. He got up. "Okay, they said the first car, now where could it b..." He started to himself. He looked from side to side when he walked into Robyn. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh, that's fine, ha, I know you." She said.

"Uh, no, we don't know each other." Said Justin.

"Justin right?" She asked.

"Ya hi Robyn." Said Justin. "It's great to see you again."

"Ya, we haven't met since, hu." Said Robyn.

"Ya I know." Said Justin.

"You know, you're the most interesting person I've ever met, I'd like to get to know you." Said Robyn.

"Sure, I'd like to get to know you too, you're pretty, I don't know much else about you but I'm sure you have other good qualities." Said Justin.

"Your certainty is correct, I have plenty of good qualities, more than you could ever imagine." Said Robyn.

"Same here." Said Justin. They looked at each other for a moment. "What do you say we get off this train?" Asked Justin.

"Sure, what do I have to lose?" Asked Robyn.

"You have no idea." Said Justin, passionately.

A few minutes later, the family was sitting in their seats. Jerry was watching the Cloud, but the others were wondersome. "Ha where is Justin?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, maybe he's already in the first car." Said Max.

"No, he never came through here." Said Theresa. "Jerry, did you see Justin?"

Jerry sat there, with his Cloud. "-I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

At the diner at the railroad station, Justin was sitting with Robyn, and they were talking, deeply. "So, you're the smartest person in your family too?" Asked Justin, shocked.

"Ya, I'm pretty smart, but there's also the contributing factor that everyone in my family is an idiot." Said Robyn.

"Me too!" Yelled Justin. "You know I've never met a girl who's had so much in common with me before, I mean most girls are too dumb to be interested in math and science, and, stuff." Said Justin.

"Ya, you're a great person Justin, and I've never met somebody who appreciates me the way you do." Said Robyn. "Um, I'll be in town a few more days, maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow." She said.

"I don't know, if we're seen together enough people will start talk that we're dating." Said Justin.

"Well, if it's fine with you then it's fine with me." Said Robyn.

"Oh, ya, it's fine with me." Said Justin. "I really love being with you."

"I love being with you, but I still can't help thinking you had more important things on your agenda." Said Robyn.

Justin sat, thinking for a moment. "Nope, not that I can think of." He said, assured. "So tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Said Robyn. They took each other's hands. The train exploded near them, and destroyed the train station.

At the headquarters, the Russos had just returned, and Justin seemed stressed, at the Sofa Kingdom. "Uh, this is hard." Said Justin.

"I'll say it is." Said John as he did a rubicks cube.

"Justin where the hell were you, you never even came into our car this time." Said Alex.

"Ya, I thought I'd look more to the front of the train, it didn't work." Said Justin.

"You're so stupid." Said Jerry as he watched his Cloud.

"Justin, is there a chance that..." Started Max.

"Look, I don't need help from any of you, I can do it myself!" Yelled Justin.

"See how that's working." Said Theresa.

"I'll show you, I'm going back!" Yelled Justin.

"Enough talk, just do it." Said Claire.

Simon was watching T.V, and "Ma's Road House" heppened to be on. "Mother f***." Sighed Ma on the T.V. The Russos were transported.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Answered Simon. "Yes, this is the Sofa Kingdom, uh, the Sofa Kindom, uh, oh, very funny." Said Simon.

Back on the train, the Russos were sitting in their seats, but Justin was all the way in a fancy restaurant, at around seven p.m. They were laughing. "That is the funniest observation, I've ever heard." Said Justin.

"Ya, without stupid people, smart people would have nothing to make fun of." Said Robyn.

"Ha geniuses, what can I get you to drink?" Asked the waiter as he walked up.

"Just get us some tea Alfred." Said Justin.

"Well." Said the man as he walked away.

"I hate when waiters give you lip, don't they want to please us so they'll be assured of their two dollars for a tip?" Asked Robyn.

"Some people were just born to make people miserable, you should meet my family." Said Justin.

"Why?" Asked Robyn.

"No that was sarcasm, you do not want to meet them." Said Justin.

"Well, they can't be as bad as my family, my dad is so hard driving, and my mom's just as bad, is that what you're family's like?" Asked Robyn.

Justin sat there, confused. "What is that a joke?"

"Well then what's so bad about them?" Asked Robyn.

"I can't describe it in words, it's just a constant sense of stupidity and over complicatedness that they make." Said Justin. "Just by meeting them your life would become twice as difficult."

"It can't be that bad." Said Robyn.

"You have no idea of the things I've been through in the past two years, I can't tell you any of them, but it's insane." Said Justin.

"I know what you mean, not really." Said Robyn.

On the train, the Russos were sitting. "Okay, where is Justin, I've looked all over the train, where could he be?" Asked Alex.

"Maybe he went to look on the outside of the train." Said Max.

"That's the only answer." Said Alex. "I hope he finds that bomb, he feels so bad when he fails at his endeavors, and we have to hear about it." Said Alex.

"Most of us anyway." Said Theresa as she looked at Jerry.

"Shh." Said Jerry.

At the restaurant later, Justin and Robyn were talking. "Ya, I always wanted to be a lawyer, but there's all that legal stuff to deal with." Said Justin. "I know, why can't life ever be easy?" Asked Robyn.

The waiter walked up. "Ya, uh, tea and tea." Said Justin. The waiter poured tea into Robyn's empty glass, and into Justin's glass which was full.

"So Justin, what's your favorite thing on T.V?" Asked Robyn.

"Oh, you'll think it's stupid, it's, some, informer..." Started Justin.

"Juice?" Asked Robyn.

"Yours too?" Asked Justin, shocked.

"Ya, I watch it every chance I get." Said Robyn.

"Oh I love that show, I don't know what I'd do if I got on there." Said Justin.

"I'd be the happiest person on earth." Said Robyn. "I think I already am."

"Me to." Said Justin. They went in to kiss, then Justin was sent back. "Ah, s***!" He yelled.

"I know the feeling." Said Claire.

"Justin, were you on the outside of the tra..." Started Theresa.

"Mother f***!" Yelled Justin. They were sent back.

At the train station, Justin walked up to Robyn. "Ha, what should we do now?" He asked.

"Let's go back to my apartment, it's a better place to talk." Said Robyn.

Okay." Said Justin.

On the train, the ticket walked up to them. "Ha, haven't I seen you guys before?" He asked.

"No, where would you have seen us before?" Asked Alex loudly.

"I don't know." Said the puncher.

At Robyn's apartment, Justin and her were sitting, talking. "We know everything about each other, all the same interests." Said Justin. "Robyn, what do you think of us?" Asked Justin.

"Well, you're like my best friend, just closer." Said Robyn.

"So, we're like, a couple?" Asked Justin.

"If you want to call it that." Said Robyn.

"I don't, I've never been with a girl before, I don't know what it's like." Said Justin.

"I've been with girls before, that, mystery, that wonder, but maybe it's different for guys." Said Robyn.

"Probably is." Said Justin. "You know, I feel like I can open up around you, brake loose."

"Me to, Justin, let's do it, just, be crazy." Said Robyn.

"Sounds good to me." Said Justin.

At the H.Q, Sofa Kingdom, the three were watching the first car on their screen. "Where the hell is he!" Yelled Claire.

"That train's going to blow, what's keeping him?" Asked John.

At the apartment, Robyn was standing at the bottom of the stairs, with her hair done up, and a black dress on. Jusitn walked down, in a tuxedo, and his hair slicked back. He knelt down and kissed her hand. "-I saw that in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it." He said, laughing.

"Ha, what if you accidently said nigelodeon?" Asked Robyn.

"Oh, ha ha, that..." Started Justin. Him and Robyn started talking and laughing when he was sent back.

At the headquarters Sofa Kingdom, they had just returned, and Jerry was breating heavily. "Hu, cu, hu!" He gagged.

"Ha uh, Jus..." Started John.

"Mother f***!" Yelled Justin. They were transported. At Central Park, Justin and Robyn were sitting on a bench together, and they had a dog dish on the ground. There were mice gathered around it, and Jusitn poured soda into it. "There ya go guys." He said as he and Robyn got up and left.

"I love nature, it makes you appreciate being indoors." Said Robyn.

"I know." Said Justin. "Then, I know everything."

A guy and his daughter then walked up to them. "Ha, I'm lost, can you tell me how to find Route Five to get to the Ocean?" Asked the man.

"Ya, it's there to the left, but the quickest way is Route Fourteen." Said Justin.

"Ha you're really smart, thanks." Said the man.

"You're so stupid dad." Said his daughter.

"Ya I know." Said the dad sadly.

"I love being smart." Said Robyn.

"We're the smartest people we know." Said Justin.

"Yes, indeed." Said a man who watched from afar. He watered the plants to make himself look casual, but it looked like he was urinating.

There was a flash, and a return. "Ha, where's Justin, this is like the third time that he hasn't even been here." Said Alex.

"I'm sure he'll show up, well, not sure, pretty sure he won't." Said Theresa.

"Are we ever going to get off this train?" Asked Max.

"I don't know." Said Theresa, crying. Jerry patted her shoulder, still watching the Cloud.

At a studio, Alex Trebek was announcing. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jeporady's newest contestants, Justin Russo and Robyn Delahunt!" Yelled Alex.

"Ya!" Yelled the crowd as they walked in.

Justin and Robyn waved to the audience. "Welcome, Justin, you are the smartest person I've ever seen." Said Alex.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Said Justin, rolling his eyes.

"So, what makes you think you can win at today's game?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I'm confident I can beat some damn computer at a quiz show." Said Robyn.

There was a gasp. "We do not say damn on Jeporady, you ass." Said Alex.

At the Sofa Kingdom, John was watching the screen. "Ha, are you sure he's even trying anymore?" Asked Claire.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure if this is even a real projection of the train." Said John, watching the cart.

Simon walked up. "Oh, it's a re-run." He said.

"Oh Simon." Said Claire.

At Jeporady, Alex was reading the questions, and they were picking them. "Alright, Justin, picked Star Wars for 500." Said Alex. The card turned, and the question came up. "Starship, the Millenium blank." He read. There was a buzz. "Justin."

Justin talked as his time ran out. "What is, p***y, furry." Guessed Justin.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Said Alex. "Robyn."

"Silicon." Said Robyn, quickly.

"Uh, no, robot." Said Alex.

The robot talked in a robotic voice. "What is silicon." He said.

"Uh, no, that was Robyn's answer." Said Alex.

"Silicon." Repeated the robot. Justin pulled its plug out.

There was a flash, and a return. Justin was reading to Robyn, it was a classic book, "Ivanhoe." "Wow Justin, you're such an eloquent reader, you make the literature come to life." Said Robyn.

"I love classic literature, and I hate waiting for it, I mean Shakespeare, it took three hundred years for his books to be made into movies." Said Justin.

"I know what you mean, just, listening to you, makes it all make sense, I love you." Said Robyn as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Said Justin. He watched the train cross outside, and it exploded.

There was a flash, and another return. Jusitn and Robyn walked by the rails. "Justin, are you okay, you seem preoccupied." Said Robyn.

"Ya, I guess I am, have something, to take care of." Said Justin.

"Well, go then." Said Robyn.

"Ya, I will." Said Justin.

"Go." Said Robyn.

"Ok..." Started Justin as he looked up. "Wha, is that Tappy!" He asked frantically.

"'sthat Tappy Tibbons, ah!" Yelled Robyn. The two ran up to Tappy. "Mr. Tibbons, we're you're biggest fans."

"I'm Justin, and she's Robyn." Said Justin.

"Thanks, I love people who love me, now I'm your biggest fan." Said Tappy.

"Ah, Tappy is my biggest fan, ah!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, you two are gonna be on my show!" Yelled Tappy.

"Ah!" Yelled the two. "Thank you Tappy!" They hugged him.

"You're welcome, please unhand me." Said Tappy.

Next time, the Russos were on the train. Another train passed. Alex watched it. "Ha, mom." Said Alex.

"Hu." Said Theresa.

"On that train, was that, na, couldn't be." Said Alex.

On that next train, Justin was standing up, yelling, frantic. "Sir." Said Jusitn to another man. "Do you know if this train goes to Madison Avenue?" He asked frantically. The man shook his head. "I'm gonne be on television." Said Justin.

"Wakko!" Yelled the man as he left.

"Sir, does this train go to Madison Avenue?" Asked Justin to another man. The man gave him a peace sign.

"I'm gonna be on television!" Yelled Justin, frantically. "I just have to find out when."

There was a flash, to the next time. John watched lightning bolt. It broke. "Damn! Why did I ever sell my Cloud!" He yelled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big, and juicy welcome, to out next contestants, Justin and Robyn!" Yelled Tapppy.

"Woo, woo woo!" Chanted the crowd as Justin and Robyn walked on.

"Justin, Robyn, how does it feel to be here?" Asked Tappy.

They stood there a minute. "Ah!" They yelled. "Tappy, it's Tappy, and, juice, and, ah!" They yelled.

"Alright, let's start the contest, first question, name five things that'll kill you." Said Tappy.

"Number one!" Yelled Justin. An animated 1 showed up on the screen, followed by what he said. "No packaged foods."

"Nunber two!" Yelled Robyn. "No artificial fruit juices!" She yelled.

On the train, Jerry was looking for his Cloud. "Where could it be, how can I watch the juice now?" He asked.

Back on the show, Tappy was talking to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big, and juicy welcome to our grand prize winners, Justin and Robyn!" He yelled.

"We've got a winner, we've got a winner!" They chanted.

"Congradulations." Said Tappy.

"Oh, thank you." Said the two as they walked up.

"You have just won our grand prize, and you two have been voted most likely to live happily with each other, for the rest of your lives." Said Tappy.

"Oh, yes." Said Robyn as he hugged Justin.

"I love you Robyn." Said Justin in tears. She was in tears too.

"I love you too." She said. The light shined on them.

There was a flash. They were at her house in Albany. "I can't beleive I'm going to meet your parents." Said Justin.

"Ya, you have to be prepared Justin, they're very synicle, very demanding." Said Robyn. "They can take the most talented person, like you, and pick them apart."

"Don't worry, for you I'll meet a million bitchy people." Said Justin.

"You're so sweet." Said Robyn. "Let's go." She opened the door. "Ha, we're home!"

"Robyn, hello." Said Robyn's mother, JoAnn as she walked up. "Robyn, is this him?"

"Ya, mom, this is my boyfriend, Justin." Said Robyn.

"Hello Mrs. Delahunt." Said Justin.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Jo as she shook Justin's hand. "We have heard so much about you, Robyn has made you out to be a splendid person."

"I know, but I guess that's yours to judge." Said Justin.

"Oh, not mine, it's my husband's." Said Jo. "Don, he's here!"

A large, muscly man with no sleeves on his shirt then ran in. "Justin Russo!" He yelled.

"Ha, who's the bulgy guy?" Asked Justin.

"That's my dad, Donan." Said Robyn. "This is Justin.

"Ya I know." Said Don.

"It's nice to meet you sir..." Started Justin.

"Enough, Justin, if you want to sleep with my daughter, you will have to beat me in a wrestling match!" He yelled.

"Wha, sleep with her, I just came to meet her par..." Started Justin.

"Are you ready Justin!" Yelled Don.

"Ya okay." Said Justin.

On the train, it was also night time. "Ha, do you think something's going on, it was daytime when the train exploded." Said Alex.

"What could be going on, and if something is, that's Justin's problem." Said Max.

"Good point, let him worry about that." Said Alex. "He's smart, what could be too tuff for him?"

At Robyn's house, Justin and Donan were wrestling on a mat in the living room, with a whole lot of props there. "Ra!" Yelled Justin as he threw Don on the floor.

"Ah, ra!" Yelled Don as he hit Justin with a chair.

"Hu!" Yelled Justin as he grabbed the chair, and hit Don with it.

"Ah!" He fell on the floor.

"Uh, ah!" Yelled Justin as he took a twenty, a staple gun, and stapled it to his head. "Ya!" He yelled.

"Hu!" Yelled Don as he hit Justin with a cro-bar.

"It's dinner time!" Yelled Justin as he took a fork and stabbed Don with it.

"Uh!" Yelled Don. He put up the ladder, and dragged Justin up it.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he countered, and grabbed Don, and threw him off, onto the couch and broke it.

"Ah!" Yelled Don.

There was a flash, and Justin was in a dark room, with Robyn, in a bed, and they were having sex, kissing, breathing heavy. "Hu, Justin, you sure you don't want to take that card off?" Asked Robyn.

"Hu, not a chance." Said Justin as he continued to kiss her.

There was a flash, and they were sitting in her room, right afterwords, and they were getting dressed. "Justin, we've got it all, my parent's approval, the money, nothing's going to stop this relationship." Said Robyn.

"Ya, you're right, great things are gonna come for us, all from this." Said Justin.

"I know." Said Robyn as she kissed him.

There was a flash, Justin was flying a plane, and Robyn was in the passenger seat. "This is wonderful." Said Robyn.

"Ya, how'd you like to take the wheel?" Asked Justin.

"Really?" Asked Robyn.

"Sure, go for it." Said Justin as he switched seats with her.

"Okay." Said Robyn as she took the wheel, and started to fly. "Golly." She said, flying the plane.

"Ha, you're the only girl I've really heard say golly." Said Justin, laughing.

"Ha ha, ya." Laughed Robyn.

There was a flash. Justin and Robyn were on a mountain, by a river, he was throwing stones, she was stacking some pans, sullenly. They were dressed as cowboys. "Robyn, this thing isn't going away." Said Justin, in a western accent.

"I know, and we've tried." Said Robyn, also western.

"I can't quit you." Said Justin as he threw another rock.

There was a flash, and Jusitn was reading to Robyn, while they sat on a bed. "The talk was that there was a new face on the promenade, the lady with the little dog." Read Justin. She sat and listened, closely.

There was a flash, and at the Golden Globes, Robyn went up to get her award. "Wow, I don't beleive this, uh, I'd like to thank, my producer, my agent, for getting me the job, wow, I'm leaving people out, and, most of all, my boyfriend, Justin..." She went on, Justin watched from the audience. "Without him, I'd never have had the courage to do this, thank you." Said Robyn as she held up her trophy.

There was a flash, and Justin walked into his wardrobe room, to find John putting on swan makeup. "What are you doing?" Asked Justin, shocked.

"I was thinking, why don't I dance the black swan, for you?" Asked John.

Justin looked, shocked, and shoved him into a mirror, and they began to fight.

"It's my turn, my turn!" Yelled John as he strangled Justin.

Justin grabbed a shard of glass, and stabbed John with it. "It's my turn!" He yelled.

At the play, Justin was standing, in a suit, swining his hands like a swan. Robyn watched in the audience, crying. Justin put his arms at his side, and jumped. Everyone gathered around, even John. "My little princess, I knew you could do it." Said John.

"Justin, you were great." Said Robyn.

"I felt it, I was perfect." Said Justin. There was a flash.

Justin was sitting with Robyn, thinking hard. "You know, I just love being with you, so much." Said Justin.

"I do to, but, there's a feeling, that, you're not always there, am I crazy?" Asked Robyn.

"No, it, it's this card." Said Justin. "You see, this card, when we met, on the train, it exploded, this card sends me back, so I could stop it, it's how I've been coming back to you, and, everytime it happens, I go back, to twenty thirteen, and I just keep coming back." Said Justin.

"So, that's how it's going to be?" Asked Robyn.

"Only as long as I wear the card." Said Justin. "And, I've decided, I won't anymore."

"Wha, why did you?" She asked.

"Well, there's a chance, the secret association I'm working with, might kill me, but they live two years in the future." Said Justin.

"Well, won't they still, in two years?" Asked Robyn.

"Ya, but that's my perogative." Said Justin.

"I guess you're right." Said Robyn. Justin threw off the card, and they kissed.

The train exploded, and the Russos were sent back to the H.Q, at the old Sofa Kingdom. "Ha guys, where's Justin!" Yelled John.

"I don't know, he, just didn't get sent back." Said Theresa.

"Wha, if Justin's not here, we can't go back." Said Simon.

"What?" Said Justin.

"Why not!" Yelled Jerry.

"Only Justin can use the source code, without him it won't work." Said Claire.

"Oh Justin." Said Alex.

"Well, Justin's betrayed our association, he's failed his mission, but we can't do anything about it." Said Claire.

"Yes there is, in two years, when he catches up with us, then, we will get him, and her." Said John. "Just you wait." Said John.

Two years later, Justin and Robyn were riding in the car, they were living in West Virginia, and were married, and living the American dream. "Ha ha, you're the best." Said Justin.

"Ya, I've been told." Said Robyn.

"Ha, what do you think, about having children?" Asked Justin.

"What do I think, I think it's a fine idea." Said Robyn.

"Alright." Said Justin.

"Ha, you know it's been two years, it's twenty thirteen, you think they're out there?" Asked Robyn.

"I don't know, how could they find us? And if they do, we'll just move away." Said Justin.

"Ya, how technological could they be?" Asked Robyn.

Suddenly, there was a flash, and John appeared on the road. "Ah!" Yelled the two. Justin sped up the car, and hit him.

"Hu, was that one of them?" Asked Robyn.

"Ya, we gotta get out of here." Said Justin.

All the way, over in Montana, Justin and Robyn were living in a ranch, and he was working at a bar. "Ha, give me some beer!" Yelled a man.

"No, I'm not serving you anymore, because you never pay your tab, and you're an idiot!" Yelled Justin.

"Why you!" Yelled the man as he attacked Justin.

"Ha, get off him!" Yelled Robyn as she smashed a bottle on his head.

"Whoo, thanks for that, this job isn't as easy as you'd think." Said Justin.

"I know." Said Robyn.

"Ha, I'll take a drink." Said a woman as she walked up.

Justin looked at her, suspiciously. "Sure, what'll you have?"

"Whatever's lying around." Said the woman, who was Claire.

"Okay." Said Justin as he took an old beer, poured some poison in it, and squeezed a wash cloth in it. "Here you go." He handed it her.

"Thanks." She said as she drank it.

"Oh, she's drinking it!" Yelled Robyn.

"What?" Said Claire.

"Nothing." Said Robyn.

"Mmm, I have, this drink, you must try it." Said Claire as she put it on the table.

"You try is first." Said Robyn.

"-No." Said Claire as she got up and left. "Cu cu, bla!" She vomited before she died.

"Ha, put a coaster on that!" Yelled the owner of the bar.

Later on, a few weeks later, Justin and Robyn were driving, when Simon came out of the back seat. "Ah!" He yelled.

"Ah!" Yelled the two.

"Ha!" Yelled Simon as he pulled out a light sword and attacked them with it.

"Hoo!" Yelled Justin as he countered with a knife, and knocked the sword out of the car.

"Ha ha!" Laughed Robyn.

"Wa!" Yelled Simon as he pulled out a gun.

"Ah!" Screamed Robyn.

"Ha, ha ha, give me that gun." Said Justin.

"Wha, kay." Said Simon as he gave Justin the gun.

"Great." Said Justin as he shot him in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Yelled Simon as he fell on the floor.

"Come on!" Yelled Justin as the two ran out of the car. Suddenly, four black masked people grabbed them, threw them into the grass, and tied them up.

"Ha, what the hell!" Yelled Robyn.

"Ha!" Yelled Alex as she pulled off her mask. "We got them!"

"What, guys?" Asked Justin.

"Hello, traitors." Said Theresa.

"What, why are you doing this?" Asked Justin.

"I am a servant, to the secret association of time saving." Said Jerry, holding a gun.

"Ha, is this your family?" Asked Robyn.

"Ya." Said Max.

"Okay, your's is crazier." Said Robyn.

"You think we're now, just wait." Said Simon as he walked out.

They woke up, on a speeding train. "Ha, where are we going?" Asked Justin.

"Ha, this is that train we met on." Said Robyn.

"Ha, I bet they rigged it with a bomb!" Yelled Justin.

"Ya, and you'll never escape, never!" Yelled John, on the screen. It turned off.

"Oh Justin, we'll never make it out of this." Said Robyn.

"Well, if we try, no, probably not." Said Justin.

"Justin, is this it?" Asked Robyn.

"I guess so." Said Jusitn. "It's not fair, if only they could just let us live."

"Ya, maybe we're just not meant to be." Said Robyn.

"Ha, if we had to have our last moments, at least it's with each other." Said Justin.

"Ya, I love you Justin." Said Robyn. They kissed, and the train exploded around them.

At the Sofa Kingdom, they were toasting their glasses. "To the death of Justin Russo, may he be dead, ha ha ha!" Laughed John loudly.

"Nut." Said Simon.

There was a flash, and Justin and Robyn appeared. "Ha you asses, miss us?" Asked Justin loudly.

"Oh s***." Said John.

"How did you get here?" Asked Alex.

"We had some cards on us when we woke up." Said Robyn.

"Woops." Said Simon.

"Well, you will never get past us." Said John as he pulled out a gun, and so did Simon. They had a total of six guns.

"Ha, give us those guns!" Yelled Jerry.

"Alright." Said the two as they handed the guns over.

"Great." Said Theresa. The six shot the men to death.

"Let's go home." Said Max.

"Ha, why did you help us?" Asked Justin.

"Cause, if they're dead we can go home, and, we don't betray our family." Said Theresa.

"Not even me." Said Alex.

"Okay, let's head back." Said Justin.

"No, Justin, I have to stay here, to tell the people, about the past." Said Robyn.

"Okay, I'll miss you." Said Justin as he kissed her.

"I'll miss you, good luck." Said Robyn.

"By." Said Justin. They were transported.

"Freaks." Said Robyn.

At the train, the Russos were sitting. "Wow, that was some adventure." Said Justin.

"I'll say, well I wouldn't know." Said Max.

"So, you let us die, like a million times, all to be with that girl?" Asked Alex.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"What I would've done." Said Alex.

"Ha, let's get off this train." Said Theresa.

"Okay." Said Justin.

Off the train, they were walking, and there was an explosion. "So, you met Tappy?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, got the grand prize back at the house." Said Justin.

Tappy walked up. "Ha, please give a big, and juicy welcome, to our grand prize winner, Justin Russo!" Yelled Tappy.

"Ya ya." Said the family as they left. "Ya Cloud."

"Ah f***." Said Tappy as he walked off with his microphone. "Ha, you, come here!" He yelled.

**THE END**


End file.
